Fastening systems are widely used in a variety of applications where closure of components is required. Certain fastening systems are refastenable, that is, they are capable of multiple openings and closures. Items such as diapers and containers storing foodstuff or other consumer goods are commonly equipped with a fastening system that may be refastened. Such refastenable fastening systems may include one of a variety of mechanical fastening systems or adhesive fastening systems. While mechanical and adhesive fastening systems provide certain consumer benefits, each system also includes features that many consumers of absorbent articles find undesirable.
Mechanical fastening systems include hook and loop fasteners and variants such as mushroom-shaped fasteners. These types of mechanical fasteners may have a tendency to attach to undesired surfaces such as clothing, carpet, or the wearer. Furthermore, hooks are generally rigid and may be a source of irritation if used in products which are placed in close contact to a wearer's skin. Another problem often associated with mechanical type fasteners is that they may become damaged during the high-speed formation process required for commercially viable manufacture of consumer goods such as diapers. For example, hooks tend to get damaged during manufacture, and other mechanical type fasteners such as buttons, tab and slots, or the like can also become damaged, torn, or otherwise impacted by high speed handling. Still another problem is that mechanical fasteners may generate undesirable noise when disengaged. However, attempts to reduce the amount of noise often associated with mechanical fasteners may result in an undesirable change in the performance characteristics of the fastener, for example, reduced fastening strength.
Like mechanical fastening systems, adhesive fastening systems also have drawbacks. One example of such a drawback is the noise produced when the fastening system is disengaged. Adhesive fastening systems are commonly used with disposable absorbent articles, for example, diapers worn by babies, in order to join the front and back waist regions together. In the example of a baby wearing a diaper, there may be instances when a caregiver of the baby desires to unfasten the diaper in order to check if the diaper has been soiled by urine or feces. Upon discovering any such soiling, the caregiver will typically replace the soiled diaper with a clean diaper. Some diaper wearers, for example, newborn babies, may soil several diapers a day, including during the time the wearer is sleeping. In such instances, a caregiver of the wearer may wish to check and/or change the wearer's diaper while the wearer is asleep. However, due to the noise generated when the fastening system is disengaged or the sensitivity of the wearer to noise, a caregiver may be reluctant to change the wearer's diaper while the wearer is asleep for fear of waking the wearer. This reluctance may translate into prolonged exposure of the skin of the wearer to bodily exudates. Increased exposure of skin to bodily exudates such as fecal matter is typically undesirable since it is commonly known that such exposure can lead to increased skin irritation and other ailments.
In addition to disposable absorbent articles, other articles of commerce may also benefit from the use of quiet fasteners. For example, some people may find the noise produced by unfastening a particular type of fastener, such as a hook and loop type mechanical fastener, to be undesirable. Still others may find themselves in an environment, such as a work environment, where the noise produced by unfastening a typical fastener may be unacceptably distracting to coworkers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a quiet fastening system. It would also be desirable to provide a disposable absorbent article with a quiet fastening system.